fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) The race issue You mean the Oqaids? I do remember asking you about making it though. I gave you the information regarding the appearance and traits, their magical capabilities and so forth. You seem to have archived those now, but I do remember asking you about it. HoloArc (talk) 10:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Can I make a Holy Flame Dragon Slayer? It's basically just White Dragon Slayer Magic + Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The Dragon Star 12:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Indeed the time to archive :P So. firstly, thanks with Oriental Spirits. Secondly, soon enough I will tell ya' 'bout it, I just need to put it in sorts of a list xP Thirdly, for SS x2, I had an idea of, like can I say... that when a person utilizes Leo Soul, they are abandon from utilizing Spirit Slayer Magic, 'cuz it will harm theirselves as opposite magic (I mean, when you use Leo Soul, you become indeed the Soul you're using, i.e. Spirit, than you use Spirit Slayer Magic, which invovled in destroying things like you and this is... well, strange enough, yeah. And don't worry about Regulus, 'cuz he has it already :P So. thanks. will write to you soon :) [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) A Gate To The Celestial Spirit World So, I want to make a Celestial Wizard who can open a gate to the Celestial Spirit World to allow him/herself and others to travel there by combining his/her power with the power of a Celestial Spirit though it takes massive amounts of magic energy to do so. As the admin of magic, I was wondering if that would be okay. I don't really have a plan for the wizard at the moment but I got the spell that creates the portal written and damn is it long! I'll make the page or something if you want to see it.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 01:40, January 4, 2016 (UTC) As requested. Name: Gate of the Wizard Description: A powerful and somewhat complex spell that is based on the Celestial Spirit Keys. When successfully done for the first time, this spell creates a large golden gate to the spirit world and also forms a new spirit key containing the likeness of the wizard's head who created it. This key then allows the wizard to open a gate to the Celestial Spirit World any time they want though it takes a large chunk of their magic energy to do so. In the Celestial Spirit World, the wizard's magic energy will determine how long they can remain their as once it runs out, the wizard's life force and the life force of anyone else that stepped through the gate from the other side will start to drain away, similarly to when a Celestial Spirit remains out of their world for too long. However, creating the gate and key in the first place is significantly difficult, the wizard must have a Celestial Spirit in which they have a strong bond with and are able to synchronize their magic with for it to work. It doesn't entirely matter how strong the spirit is as a weaker spirit can still be the necessary partner but it requires a lot more magic energy than if the spirit was as strong or stronger than the celestial wizard. When the Celestial Spirit is strong such as Leo or Aquarius, then it only takes up magic energy equal to opening four gates at once which must be maintained for a minimum of twelve minutes while a spirit that is weaker such as Lyra requires magical energy equal to opening eight gates at once for the same minimal time of twelve minutes. But in exchange for the ability to traverse into the Celestial Spirit World, when the wizard dies, he or she becomes a pseudo Celestial Spirit and a servant to the Celestial Spirit King.01:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Other than being able to synch one's magic energy with a Celestial Spirit's is extremely difficult? None. As for the Pseudo Celestial Spirit thing, when a person successfully enters the spirit world for the first time, they are met by the Celestial Spirit King who they basically make a sort of reverse contract with that allows them to come and go as they please as long as they don't make trouble however, when the person dies no matter how or where, their soul becomes the Soul King's property unless their soul is taken captive or is destroyed which I don't think would normally happen. I don't think they would be able to become a real celestial spirit though that's why I said Pseudo Celestial Spirit.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 19:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Yoo! Per-Chan! Could I have permission to make a magic Stardust Dragon Slayer Magic, and if that's not possible, then could I create Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic? Could you get back to me ASAP, since I have these ideas fresh in my head, and if I have some Devil's Lettuce, I might forgetsies. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayyyy, before I forget, would I be able to make both of them?! If that's okay with you? I mean, it'd be hard making those magics, but it'd be plausible. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Per, can you do me a favor and delete these latest comments on the DS page; it just feels like spam at this point. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 04:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Why do you say that? If someone makes a distinct race of demons, I'd say you still have the ability to regulate it. If his race is outlandish and doesn't fit within the FTverse, then it shouldn't be here and he should be told to modify the race. 15:42:28 Mon The permission thing was only for Zerefic (can't believe this ended up being a word) demons though, right? Anyway, I had forgotten about that and no problem. 15:48:24 Mon Forbidden Magic: Regeneration Hey Per, hope 2016 are treating you well so far. So I wanna create something I so far call Forbidden Magic: Regeneration. As the name implies it centers around the idea of being able to Regeneratate yourself even to the extent of Resurrction. In principle it makes the user capable of magically restoring or regenerate damaged and/or lost blood, tissue or bones within the body even at a fast pace. The ultimate form of this magic and its final act is to learn and be capable of resurrecting yourself, even to the point of full-body obliviration. This act would only be capable of being performed once every third month and will ultimatly upon resurrection make the user in-capable of performing the most simple of tasks for atleast a week. This Magic is thought to be lost but has been re-discovered through torn pages in which a future character of mine has been capable of de-code and learn. (I really really consider making this exclusive due to the thought of everyone resurecting wouldn't be so popular I'd imagine.) So the character then burns the papers, making him the only capable one being capable of performing it. I think the setbacks for this magic is reasonable, but if you want me to create to restrictions, I could do that, for example a limit to the amount the user can heal himself etc. Nearó (talk) 19:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Earth Dragon Slayer (Bane) Alright, I have an idea for an earth dragon slayer (gen two lacrama type) but it works oddly. She can not only use stone but also sand attacks in her normal state. She can also eat iron (or other earthy metals) to have iron (or other metal) for a short time or even crystal to have that for a short time. cause earthy metals and crystal are still earth. Is this okay? Also thanks for okaying my last magic, sorry for my little mess up. Won't happen again. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 02:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Stardust change. Could I change it to Lunar Dragon Slayer? And could I also make a Lunar God Slayer magic too? I hope you get back to me soon! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) That's shitty. xD Well, I fucked up, since I forgot about that, but I was thinking more of the... God Perspective, since there is a Moon God, I was wondering if I could incorperate that. Well, if I can't, I can't. Shit happens. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Forbidden Magic: Regeneration The other drawbacks I've in mind would be that the user is limited to how many times he can regenerate a certain part of his body. For example; If a vital spot were to be taken out, the user would only be capable of fixing that organ once per day. And he cannot regenerate more than one vital organ at the time. The limit for bones and blood tissues would be three times but same principle there. Should the user wish to regenerate more than one organ or tissue at the time then he'd sacrifice his chance for a full-on-resurrection for a period of time of 1 month. During this month the user can no longer perform a full-on-resurrection but still perform the other aspects. If the damaged organs should be so sever that it'd be for example three vital organs and a bone or four then that would calssify as a full-on-resurrection. And the downside for a full-on-resurrection at this scale were explained in the previous request. Nearó (talk) 14:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ohai. How hot could the flames go for a Master of Solar God Slayer Magic? Could you get back to me quickly please, since I got an awesome spell in mind. Help Hi, I was wondering, how do you create your own template for use and how do I add pictures into my profile for future use in pages? Cause I was seeing a file that said, for example, "JohnDoe's pictures for future use." It would be handy if I could download photos and put them somewhere for future use later. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey Per. Happy new-year, and all that good stuff. Anyways, I’d had a bit of a question about something you told me… I don’t even remember how long ago. But if you’ll indulge me for a moment regardless. I, like many others, write my own Fairy Tale story (Shameless self-promotion) let me know what you think if you’re ever bored one day. Made my own country, locations, characters, and everything. However I’ve sort of realised I’ve included thing’s that may be a little bit… shall we say ahead of the current Fairy Tale technology shown in the manga. It’s nothing outlandish; TV’s, radios, and phones would probably be the most it’ll ever get to. Oh, and videogames, just because. My thought was that a company would use lacrima to power everyday electronics. Communication lacrima’s could explain phones, and I remember there was some reference to old western movies way back in the Tower of Heaven ark, so there’s that. Videogames… I realise are sort of a stretch, but I wanted to get your opinion on any of this first before continuing. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ohai! I got another magic idea, well, it's for my plot-line, and hopefully, it's plausable. I was thinking of a Darkness (Or void) God Slayer magic, since, it's the opposite of Solar God Slayer Magic, I would like to try and make Ishikawa's brother a total opposite of him, but, rivalling his power, or, even surpassing his. Well, if this idea isn't a good one, would you be able to help me think of one? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) So per? Remember when i was talking about Draconian's Extremity? As it was a none-element slayer weapon? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:36, January 7, 2016 (UTC) So Draconian's Extremity is a weapon that is created to fight dragons as a non-element slayer item. It takes on a from of a dragon arm that was made human size. It suppose to choose it's wielder that it since that is worthy of it. Now i know that dragons are extinct. It also came with Draconian's Sight, an eye of a dragon that can help the user to see attack patterns and uses slowing magic, but it can only stay open for a very short time. It is like the Sharingan that Kakashi has. It it drains alot of his magic to use it and Draconian's Extremity too. For they drain his stamina to. The him is Drake Eren with no memories of his past. Now to make the Draconian's Extremity, it has to crafted from a dragon's corpse to make it. That's the problem since they are dead now. I was gonna say that they found a dragon that is dying and gave a stranger both of the items that i listed above. The DE ( Draconian's Extremity ) gives Drake super-human strength and impact. It weaknesses is Dragon Slayer Magic and Dragon Magic. When it is hit, Drake can't move it until it recovers. Now here is my big question: is this okay per? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh okay. So can i just say it a weapon to battle dragons then? Since it isn't a slayer type? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 12:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Sky DSM Hey (omg wait am I actually asking you something admin, MAGIC related, OMG I finally am doing something right) *ahem* Anyways I was wondering with Sky Dragon SLayer Magic, do you have to create your own page for your charcter or can you just use the slayer magic? If i do have to create a page for it can I please use it for Kira Sakai THANKS! Pichu Poked Ya! 15:57, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah Thanks a lot Per, it was just that I saw lots of poeple with their own DSM page so I got confused. I never thought to use DSM but I think nearly everyone on this wikia has at least two chars with DSM xD Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 14:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Combat Styles? Am I allowed to make a page for a combat style for a character that does not use magic often? Or can people create combat style pages in general? Thank you! QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 17:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm annoying you \o/ Hey Per, I'm thinking of scrapping that one Dragon Slayer I asked could I make, because I am truly not admiring his progress. So I'm here to ask, can I make another type of Dragon Slayer Magic? More precisely; Nova Dragon Slayer Magic or Star Dragon Slayer Magic? Thanks as always in advanced Per! The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 00:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : Something that would be like the equivalent of the sun, I would presume. So I'm guessing it's fire or something that generates light? 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 13:57, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Simple thing Hi-yo, Per-chan, hope you're doin' fine~ I wonder, if you allow me to use a Spellblade for one of my characters~ Thanks for answering, will wait for it, have a nice day :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~]] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 08:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Great, thanks :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:33, January 8, 2016 (UTC)